


Inappropriate Thoughts

by goblin



Category: SMAP
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-29
Updated: 2007-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblin/pseuds/goblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shingo can fit his entire fist inside his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriate Thoughts

“Yeah, I can,” said Shingo proudly, opened his mouth wide, and squeezed his fist into it.  
This gave Nakai two monstrously obscene thoughts at once – one about mouths and one about fists – which he quickly squashed into the box in his mind marked “INAPPROPRIATE THOUGHTS: DO NOT OPEN”. It wasn’t a large box, because there wasn’t a great deal that Nakai didn’t allow himself to think; however, the box had been filling up rather rapidly of late. And most of the thoughts were about Shingo.  
Shingo withdrew his fist from his mouth and grinned evilly.  
 _Shit,_ thought Nakai. _He knows_.


End file.
